


Nightmare

by Animefan22



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, This was for a Carmilla/Laura appreciation week thing but I only posted this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22





	Nightmare

It started out as what she thought was just from her diet of sugar-filled foods and drinks as well as the time of night she ate them. But once she got into bed and fell asleep, the dreams came more and more, each nights dream was more in depth than the last. It was then Laura knew something was up. When she first woke one night to a dream, she was in a cold sweat and her hair was matted to her forehead. She thought to check her wrist to make sure the charm was still there. When she felt it and didn’t feel the taught string, she was frantic and searched her bed before it clicked: under the pillow. She had forgotten she slept on it so she would be able to interact with her roommate during the day.

_Good going, Laura. If your head wasn’t screwed on right, you’d be lost without it._

She could almost hear her dad saying that in his annoying voice.

She signed, both in annoyance at her brain playing tricks on her and in relief at feeling the charm Carmilla gave her.

_Carmilla._

She hoped her roommate didn’t hear her bout of tantrum from the dream. She scrunched her face and looked over in the darkness of their room to the Vampires side of the room. She couldn’t see much (mortal and all) but she saw the faint sillhouette of a figure in a half-fetal position. She sighed when she noticed the brooding female hadn’t been disturbed.

Laying back down, ready to close her eyes, she heard a soft whimper come from the opposite bed. Her brow scrunched in confusion (she was the one who had the nightmare, right?) and she turned her head to the brooding gay. She wasn’t expecting a fit or bout of limbs lashing out, body quivering, but she was met with it. It took her by surprise.

 _Do dreams travel from one body to another by osmosis? Can that happen?_ Something she’d have to look up on the computer later.  
Instead for now, she quietly got up and was a foot to the bed before she froze and remembered her pillow.

_She does love my pillow… Maybe I should…_

After a small fight within herself, she grabbed the pillow and got comfortable in Carmilla’s arms, the pillow between them (as if that would stop both bodies from touching).

When Laura was situated in the pale arms, the quivering ceased and Carmilla was still, save for the soft breathing that was both barely audible and visible.

"Cupcake, go back to sleep…" the Vampire groggily spoke up.

"You were having a nightmare and I can’t bring myself to seeing you like that, cowardly, shivering…" she was going to name off more but was stopped when Carmilla, seeing as the girl wouldn’t leave her bed, much less her arms, took the time to shift her body so she was lower on the bed, her head nestled near the tiny gay’s shoulder.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. Go to sleep." was all the Vampire said before nestling her face into the pillow (which she moved up) and let her roommates scent wash over her. They both soon fell asleep, tangled up in each others arms now with no bad dreams to haunt them.

END


End file.
